With development of the mobile phone, the full screen has become a development trend of the mobile phone. In order to increase the screen-to-body ratio of the mobile phone, it is necessary to dispose the infrared sensor below the display screen, which is originally disposed on the top of the screen of the mobile phone. However, infrared light emitted by the infrared sensor under the screen during operation is easy to cause electron migration of components within the display screen, thereby causing the display screen to partially flicker, and the user experience is relatively poor.